


Baby Break A Sweat (Don’t Get Tired Yet)

by Twice_The_Heart



Series: Trimberly Week [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Sexy Times, Sparring, Sparring leading to Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Trini asked her to make sure that she hadn’t changed her mind.“Positive. Why? Scare I’ll kick your ass?” Kim teased.Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes at Kim’s cockiness. “In your dreams, Princess. Now, show me what you got.”Kim gets Trini to teach her some new fighting moves, which leads to something far more heated. Day 3 for Trimberly Week,





	Baby Break A Sweat (Don’t Get Tired Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so yeah. I also recommend listening to "Break A Sweat" by Becky G which was the inspiration of this fic.
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Cuz I suck at catching all my mistakes.

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” Trini asked her to make sure that she hadn’t changed her mind.

 

“Positive. Why? Scare I’ll kick your ass?” Kim teased.

 

Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes at Kim’s cockiness. “In your dreams, Princess. Now, show me what you got.”

 

Kim grinned as she and Trini set their stuff down in the ship. A couple days ago, she and the other rangers had discovered that Trini had been taking some mixed martial art classes before she moved to Angel Grove. After seeing use her previous training into use against putties and Rita, Kim had asked Trini for some one-on-one training.

 

Kim grabbed her water bottle and a towel and set them onto of her bag on the ground. She made her way to the pit and waited for Trini. She decided to take a quick sip of her water, while she waited for Trini to walk in.

 

When Trini finally walked in, she nearly spit of her water, but her body decided that choking on it instead was a better option. After she got over her coughing fit, she finally had the chance to take a good long look at Trini.

 

Who wasn’t paying attention to Kim, as she gathered all of her hair together in order to put it in a ponytail. Kim couldn’t help stare at the way the muscles in Trini’s arms jumped and flexed with each of her movement. With her arms up and busy, it left Trini’s body in full view and Kim nearly swooned, because Trini was just in a sports bra and leggings, leaving her gloriously defined abs on display.

 

But Kim’s staring was cut short, because as Trini soon let her arms fall told her to get into her defensive stance. Trini started by first demonstrating the move for Kim, and then she explain the movements for her. She had Kim try it on her a couple of times, correcting her if she made any mistakes.

“No, Kim, you need to raise your arm up a little bit more and straighten out your spine a bit, like this.” Trini instructed before placing her hands on Kim’s lower back and her abdomen, and pushing a little. Kim’s body instantly shifted to follow Trini’s instruction and Kim could feel the heat from Trini hands through her tank top, then Trini removed her hands all too quickly and Kim held back the sign of protest that wanted to escape her mouth.

 

She ran through the move a couple of more time until Trini was satisfied that she had done it correctly. They repeated the process with several other moves before Trini told her to take a water break.

 

“You’ve got five minutes to rest up, before I put your learning to the test in a sparring match.” She announces. And Kim is confident that she’ll knock Trini on her ass at least twice.

 

After her five minutes are up, Trini lets her to move back to the center of the pit so they can start.

 

Both girls raised their arms in front of her faces, arms bent a little away from their bodies and they moved their feet apart in order to widen their stance. They bounced on their feet, shuffling around in a circle, keeping their eyes locked on the other watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. That’s when Kim decide to strike first, darting with a punch to her stomach, that Trini blocks and then strikes punch back to her hitting her square. Kim tries out a kick in her direct but Trini catches it, holding it up in the air and giving her a quick little smirk before knocking her off balance and flat on her ass.

 

They go back and forth, and each time Trini manages to beat Kim. Frustrated, at being knocked on her ass all day, Kim lets out a huff and tackles Trini least expects it. Trini tries and fails to keep her balance. And they both go tumbling to the ground.

 

Trini groans as she hits the ground and Kim quickly scrabbles on top of Trini and straddle her, tightening her tight around Trini’s hips to keep her from moving.

 

“Ha, I got you.” Kim cheered.

 

“You cheated.” Trini groaned out.

 

“Oh, did I? Well, what are you going to do about it?” Kim teased, flashing Trini as cocky smile, as she struggles to wiggle out from under her. After a couple of seconds Trini seems to give up and stops struggling. She looks up to meet Kim’s gaze, before smirking and staring intensely into Kim’s eyes. Suddenly, Kim’s mouth goes dry at the look Trini is giving her.

 

“Hmm, how about this?” Trini teases, taking advantage of Kim’s distraction and launches up to kiss Kim.

 

And Kim’s entire body melts into Trini’s kiss. She lets Trini sit up and places her hands along Trini’s jaw. Their lips move against each other in dance of their own. Suddenly Trini moves from under her and straddles Kim’s lap and places her arms around Kim’s neck and lock her hands together. They trade a couple of open mouthed kisses before Kim captures Trini’s bottom lips between her teeth and bites down on it. Trini lets out a moan, that drives Kim crazy and she starts to kiss Trini along jaw and down her neck. Then Trini’s hands slide down her arms to tug at the bottom of Kim’s tank top.

 

“This… needs to come off,” she pants, as her tugs the tank up and Kim lifts her arms, letting Trini remove her shirt before she attaches her mouth to Trini’s neck again. Trini starts to gently grind down on Kim’s lap and Trini moves her hands gently starts to massage Kim’s breasts, as Kim continues to shower Trini’s throat with attention. She move to suck on Trini’s pulse point, and Trini lets out another moan of pleasure.

 

“Kimberly, baby, I need you to fuck me right now.” Trini half growls and half groans as Kim bites down on her pulse point.

 

“What’s the magic words?” Kim husks into Trini’s ear.

 

“Please, princesa? Fuck me now.” Trini begs. Kim kisses her again before she moves her hand down Trini’s body and slides down into Trini’s pants and panties.

 

Trini groans as Kim moves her fingers against her.

 

“You’re so wet, Trini.” She whispers and Trini lets out a whimper. She circle around Trini’s clit a few times before hovering over her entrance and inserting a finger, then she starts pumping before adding another finger. Trini starts to dig her nails into Kim’s back and Kim hisses at the pain mixed with pleasure.

 

She speeds up and slows down, paying attention to the sounds Trini lets out. She starts to feel as Trini’s walls tighten around her fingers.

 

“Oh god, Kim. Right there.”

 

“Kim. Kim, oh god I think I’m gonna ….”

 

“Kim.”

 

“Kim.”

 

“KIM!!! WAKE UP!!!”

 

The yelling startled Kim so much that she almost fell off of her seat. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. Soon she realized that she was still a school. She looked in front of her to see who had woken her up. There in front of her stood Trini, beanie and all, with a cute little worried expression on her face.

 

Kimberly blushed so hard, she was sure she was as red as Jason’s armor.

 

“Are you ok?”  Trini asked.

 

“YES. I MEAN, YEAH. I’M ALRIGHT.” Kim answered hastily. “Hahaha. Wh-y, why do you ask?”

 

“Because you were asleep for most of bio, your face is all red and you’re a little sweaty.” Trini stated. “It kinda looks like you have a fever. You aren’t sick, are you?”  She said as she touch Kim’s forehead with the back of her hand, checking to see if her temperature was normal. Frowning, when she seem to be fine and pulling her hand back.

 

“I-I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh, was it a bad dream? ‘Cuz you started to whimper and groan a little, like you were in pain.”

 

Only the good kind, she thought, before her eyes widened at the thought and she blushed again. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what it was. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about, Trini, really.”

 

She watch as Trini shrugged and adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

 

“Well hurry up and get your things, Jason called a training session today so we better hurry.” She said before she turned away from Kim’s desk and walked out of the room. Kim let out a groan as she slammed her head on the desk.

 

“Why me? Why am I such a bisexual mess?”

 

“KIM, COME ON.”

 

“I DON’T GOT ALL DAY, PRINCESS!!!!”

 

“Holy shit, that woman is going to be the death of me.” She said as her quickly gathered her things, before she shouted, “HOLD ON, I’M COMING!!!!”

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried okay, that's all I can say.


End file.
